


It's Tuesday

by TopHatQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, inspired by "it's tuesday" from House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatQueen/pseuds/TopHatQueen
Summary: Jason can't help it, the coffee shop boy is just so cute.





	

At first, it was kind of cute. The way that the blond Captain America look-alike would come into the coffee shop every week, smiling as soon as he caught Nico’s attention.

Suffice to say, it got annoying fast.

“It’s Tuesday.” Jason informed Nico, smiling his stupid smile.

It had started maybe five weeks before. Jason had asked Nico out, and Nico had said no… and yet, Jason stayed both optimistic and persistent. Every week since then, without fail, Jason had come in on Tuesday and let Nico know that, amazingly, it was Tuesday.

“Shocker…” Nico muttered. “Coffee and a blueberry muffin, I figure?”  
“As usual.” And there Jason was. Smiling away.  
“I’ll get right on that.”

Tuesday was- of course -accompanied by Jason’s weekly reminder that he was still interested in Nico.

“My offer still stands, you know.”  
“Gee,” said Nico, not even glancing back at Jason, “I never would have guessed by the fact that you came in here and told me it was Tuesday. As if that wasn’t obvious.”

The two of them carried on like this for quite a few more weeks, and- not that he would admit it -Nico had grown fond of Jason’s reminders. When the blond stopped, Nico had been somewhat disappointed.

He would come in like usual, but just asked Nico for his usual order. He didn’t say much while he was there, anymore. Sometimes they’d make conversation, but not especially often.

“Not going to remind me it’s Tuesday?” Nico had asked that first time, handing Jason his coffee and blueberry muffin.  
“I guess I don’t really see the point anymore. I feel like I'd just be harassing you.” Jason shrugged, paying for his order and settling at a table.

When exam season rolled around, Jason came in much more frequently in the evenings. He would drink his coffee and study in one of the booths near the back of the room. During that time, the two started chatting a bit more. Nico would swing by his booth every now and again, asking if he needed anything, ask him how his exams were going- you know, the usual.

During the summer, Jason would come in once or twice a week. They would get into longer conversations, though those usually ended up getting cut off by Nico realizing that he was still on the clock.

They carried on like that for about a month, smiling and laughing about the little nothings that they traded.

“Hey Jason,”  
Jason glanced up from his book, a smile forming. “Hey there, Nico.”

“It’s Tuesday,” Nico said, smiling back.  
“Hm? No, I’m pretty sure it’s Thursday?”

Nico laughed, setting his coffee pot down on the booth’s table.

“No, ah… I was wondering if your offer still stood.” Nico said, his tone somewhat embarrassed.

Jason’s eyes lit up, a big smile stretching across his face. “Oh, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to say that:  
> LIFE IS NOT A FAIRY TALE! while this is cute, since writing it in august, i've learned that people *do* in fact harrass the poor staff of coffee shops like this. do not pester the poor staff! they aren't usually being nice because they like you, but because they have to if they want to keep their jobs! don't do it!


End file.
